Metroid Earth Part 1:
by SamtheMetroid
Summary: This is a sequel to Metroid Dread. It takes place on a planet near SR388. Hope you like it.


Metroid Earth

By: Damien Crane

A sequel to Metroid Dread

Page of Contents

Intro 1

Chapter 1 3

Chapter 2 5

Chapter 3 8

Chapter 4 10

Chapter 5 12

Chapter 6 13

Intro

"Okay, Louis.* One of us is going to have to stay behind and watch after Hydra Base." Olimar* explained. "Huh?" Louis asked. "I swear, it's like talking to a brick wall sometimes." Olimar sighed. He then explained what he said. "I guess I will, since I know the technology." Louis sighed. "Wow, Louis! That is probably _thee_ most responsible thing that I ever heard from you!" Olimar exclaimed. "Yeah, yeah. Just grab your supplies and go." Louis said. "First, Samus* needs to teach you how to use the Pirate weaponry." Olimar explained. "Why?" Louis asked. "Because we're taking the pikmin* with us."Olimar explained. "But-" "Would you rather _keep_ the pikmin and let me be devoured by the predators at wherever we go next?" Olimar asked. "Well, no-" "Good." Louis than sighed.

"Okay, Louis. You need to aim before-" BAM! BVVVSH! CRASH! "-you fire. Louis? Is something wrong with you?" Samus asked. "Am I going to have to stay behind on my own?" Louis asked. "I'm taking that as a no. No, Louis. You're not going to be alone. Mrs. O'Leary is staying behind." "Who-" "The Omega X Queen.* Duh!" Samus said.

Flashback Moment!

A few months before…

"Doop-de-doo. Feeding the creatures we found while fighting the SA-X…huh?" Louis asked himself. He walked up to the Omega X Queen. _Hmmm… Nothing's coming up on my Tablet™._

A few hours later…

"Do you eat-steak?" Louis asked. _Yes! Gimmie!_ "Heck, no! Not with _that_ attitude!" It was right than that Mrs. O'Leary bit him in the hand.

Back to Reality- "Ugh. _That_ thing." Louis sighed. "Whaa-" "It bit me! Samus your pet bit in the hand! It's freaking venomous! Its bite left my arm limp for _weeks_!" Louis exclaimed. _Hmmm… My Long-range audio sensors are picking something up. It sounds like…galloping?_ It was right then that Mrs. O'Leary* burst through the doors. Louis was the first to come out of shock. "ACK! Run away! AHHH! HELP!" Louis screamed in pure terror. "Huh. I guess it _was_ a good idea to practice outside." Samus said to herself as Louis climbed a tree to hide.

"Okay, Ridley!* How's the hyper drive coming along?" Olimar shouted. "Everything's shipe shape, Cap'n!" Ridley replied. "GOOD!" "You don't have to shout. I'm right here."

1)Louis is Captain Olimar's space partner. 2)Olimar used to be the captain of the S.S. Dolphin. Before it was sold to help pay for a 10,000 poko debt. Wouldn't it be more the a couple of pokos? 3)The Omega X Queen was befriended by Samus when she infiltrated the Hydra Base when it was run by Pirates. 4)Ridley is a purple, fire breathing dragon.

"Oh. Sorry. With all the hammering and drilling, I think I might've gone a little deaf." Olimar explained. "All we need now are the supplies, pikmin, onions, etc., etc." Olimar sighed.

Chapter 1

Repairs

A few hours after liftoff…

"So, uh, Olimar? Where to next?" Samus asked. "Well, we're getting a distress signal from a distant planet in the Milky Way Galaxy. Hmm…triangulating signal…Give it a sec. It's loading. Aha! 3rd planet away from this certain galaxy's sun." Olimar explained. "Uh, Olimar? That's planet Earth. It's like, #1 in the Top 10 planets with the most life signals." Samus explained. "Yeah, no. The computer's saying it's unexplored, and houses very, very, _very_ little life. Probably a few plants or something." Olimar said. "I guess this means we go explore!" "Ok. Ridley! Activate coordinate locater lock-on! Then activate the hyper drive and meet us in the mess hall in an hour! Same with you guys okay?" Olimar asked.

1 hour later…

"Okay, Olimar! Why'd you call us here?" Samus asked. "Once we land on Unknown-" "Earth." "Whatever. Once we land there, we have to make some repairs, so the hyper drive only has one shot at this. We can't mess up." Olimar explained. "I could go out and fix some of it." Samus said. "Unless you have super powerful magnets and convertible roller blade wheels, you'll fly off the hull and would never be heard from again, because we're going at light speed." Olimar explained. "Actually, I do!" "No way!" "Yes way! I first found out about when I first went inside the SA-X's base. It was like the cave was breathing or something!" Samus exclaimed. "Oh, well I'll guide you via com link." Olimar explained. "MiM, I need you to go make a list of what we need to fix in order, because I don't want to have to mess it up more because of sequence."Olimar said to MiM. "Titter squeak! Creak groan whistle!" MiM said. "What did he say?" Samus asked. "He said ok. He also said some other things I didn't quite get because he was talking _way_ to fast." Olimar said.

"Okay, Samus! Let's have a looksey at the suit." Olimar said. "I don't know. It looks kinda goofy." Samus replied. "Just come on out please." Olimar asked. "Fine." Samus walked out from behind the curtain, and her suit changed from Orange and Green to Black and Yellow. "Holy cow! Samus- You look amazing!" Olimar cried out in alarm. " You like it? I asked Old Bird if he could make it not as bulky as the rest of my suits, but more slim like my Zero Suit." Samus explained. "Who-" "Gue'gen?" Samus asked. "No, doesn't ring a bell." Olimar said. "He's the last Chozo left. He and another Chozo-a female one- took me in and trained me with the Ancient Chozo fighting techniques." Samus said. But when she looked at where Olimar was, he was checking out the way her suit was made. "The design…the tech…the color…" Olimar swooned. "This is…awkward." Samus said. Then she saw Ridley, and she mouthed. _Help. He's creeping me out._ Samus then motioned her head to look at Olimar. "Hey, Olimar? The internet is out again. Could you come fix it, please?" Ridley asked. "Again?! I'm starting to think that _you're_ breaking it, Ridley!" Olimar said. "Thanks, Ridley. That was _super_ creepy." Samus sighed with relief.

A little while later…

"Okay. My magnetic boots are on and I'm ready, Olimar." Samus said. "Okay, Samus. Walk up the wall to the ceiling, and then activate the roller blades." Olimar said over the com link in her helmet. "Olimar? I'm already at the damage area." Samus said. "It was a Metroid that was feeding off the energy canisters." Samus explained. Samus rolled her eyes, the way she would to scan an object. _Name: Infant Queen Metroid. Will latch on to whatever it considers it's mother's stomach. It will then feed of its mother's energy, the way a baby would in a mother's stomach._ "Oh. Uh, Olimar? It cut holes in the energy canestors, so it's leaking fuel." Samus explained. "Oh. MiM! We have to set down on that planet over there!" Olimar explained. Samus silently agreed. She was _not_ liking the idea of flying off the hull. And the thought kept bouncing around in her head.

A little while later…

"Uh, Samus?" Olimar asked. "Yeah?" "I don't remember you going to have a baby." Olimar said. "Wha-oh. It's the Infant Metroid." Samus explained. She then pulled out a hard drive and plugged it in to the computer. Then the log book page of the infant Metroid came up. "Ohhh. That still doesn't make much sense." Olimar said. "It turns out that I'm its mother." Samus said.

Flash back moment!

Samus was trying to get to her ship, when an Omega Metroid blocked her way! "Die, stupid Metroid scum!" Samus shouted her death cry. It grunted angrily, and swiped at Samus with its claws. Then the SA-X came and gave Samus the Ice Beam and the Chozo Varia Suit. After she beat the Omega Metroid, she saw an infant one, and grabbed it and took off before the B.S.L. was made waste on SR388's surface.

Back to Reality-

"It's you!" Samus cried. "It's who?" Olimar asked. "It's the Metroid I saw at the B.S.L.! I rescued it before it was destroyed along with the rest of the B.S.L." Samus explained. Ridley was staring at Samus's stomach. He poked it a few times. Every time Ridley poked it, the infant Metroid would scree happily as if it liked all the attention. "That's…awkward." Samus said. "I'd imagine that it's going to be really hard to sit cross-legged." Samus thought aloud.

Chapter 2

Progression

As Samus was sitting in her luxury dorm onboard the ship, thinking about what to wear to the store, when Samus decided to try sitting cross-legged. Right as she was about to get it, Olimar walked in. "Oop. Am I interrupting something?" Olimar asked. "Well…no…maybe…yes…ENNGGH! Fine. I'm obviously not going to be able to do _that_ now. Or ever!" Samus cried out in frustration. Samus was wearing un-buttoned jeans and a blue woman's shirt. "Uhh, Samus? Aren't you going to at _least_ button your pants?" Olimar asked. "Trust me. I would, if I could, but I can't." Samus explained. "Ooookay. I'm going to leave you to your business." Olimar said, while backing out of the room. _Hmmm…I guess it_ is _really hard to sit cross-legged._ Samus thought.

After trying on practically every single outfit in her closet, she found a shocking discovery while changing into her Zero Suit. "ACK! The infant-it infused itself with my stomach!" Samus cried out in alarm. Samus poked her stomach, and a hologram shimmered. "Ohhh. It camouflaged itself. Heh heh. That scared me for a second." Samus sighed with relief. Then, Samus heard over the intercom-"Samus, please report to the mess hall. Samus, please report to the mess hall." A metallic voice said. _Hmm…I wonder what's going on._ Samus thought.

"Okay! I'm here! What'd you want?" Samus asked. She knocked on the Mess Hall's doors, and they just opened. It was pitch black inside. _Hmm…curious. Better activate the suit._ Samus started turning on the suit, and only the helmet activated. _Alert! Cannot activate Power Suit because of body shape!_ She was only able to activate the Fusion Suit. "Aw, man! I can't even activate the Varia Suit? This'll have to do." Samus sighed with disappointment. Samus then heard a warning call saying-"Powering on. Doot doot dootdootdoot…Bing! Ugh…what happened?" A familiar male voice muttered. "Adam?" "Samus? Why'd you power me down?" Adam asked in an annoyed voice. "I uh don't honestly remember why. But can you activate the lights on my helmet, please?" Samus asked nicely.

"Yeah, sure. What happened? It's been like, two years." Adam said. "Yeah, about that…" "What? What happened while I was off?" Adam asked. "Well, a lot of things happened. Like-" Samus looked down at her stomach, and poked the Metroid. "-that." Samus said. "Okay." Adam said calmly. "Wow, Adam! You're taking that a lot better than I thought you would" Samus said. "You're on the planet Gyye'gure. This was the only place you could get good supplies." Adam explained. "First, I need to find my friends." Samus explained. "Who-" "I'll explain later."

Samus-with the guidance of Adam-started searching the room. "What happened? It looked like the entire Space Pirate army was here!" Samus asked. "That's because they _were_ here. And to the looks of it, they were searching for something." Adam explained. "Where are they now?" Samus asked. "It looks like they are…in the forest, a few miles north." Adam explained.

As they were walking, they noticed a strange door in the mountainside. "Hmm. Adam? Should we check this out?" Samus asked. As they walked in the dark, Samus though, _Man, I would_ kill _for some food right about now._ Samus than passed a giant buffet-style table _covered_ in food. "Hmm…" Samus said as she walked over to the table. _Please. Go ahead. I have no mouth. I eat from a tube._ Something said in Samus's head. "Who's there? Adam, do you hear that?" Samus asked. "For once in my reborn life, yes. I can hear that." Adam said. A light turned on and lit up a big, glass tube with a giant brain inside. "Mother Brain!" _No, that's my evil twin._ An eye opened in the front of the brain. _I'd prefer if you call me Father Brain. Here, eat. Have as much as you want._ It said. "But what about you?" Samus asked. _No need. I can use my mind to choose whatever kind of food I want._ It explained. _We've been expecting you. Although, we weren't expecting you to be …ah, expecting._ Father Brain explained. "Oh. Adam, I'm going to take my helmet off so I can eat…" "No, wait, NOOOOOO!" Adam cried. "Whoa. It looks amazing.

A little while later…

"What-oh, man that's good-what did you mean by 'we'?" Samus asked. _We. As in one other…B.O.X. Unit #1! Come here!_ "Coming!" A mysterious metallic female voice called. Then, a big, armored machine the size of a tank with 8 legs galloped in. "Sorry it took so long. I was in Sector 6, checking out a weird noise. I don't think it was anything." She said. _Unit_ _#1, this is Miss Samus Aran._ "Yes. Another woman I can talk with. Hooray." She said sarcastically.

A little while later…

"I-urp-I think I might have over ate. Do you have any more?" Samus asked. _I don't understand how that even_ happened _._ "Zzzapted. I know right? My logic sensors are malfunctioning!" Adam cried out. _Okay. If you insist._ The table magically refilled itself. 'I'm gonna have to get me one of these." Samus said.

"I-urp-I need to find my friends." Samus explained after gorging herself on Chinese. _Ok. Unit #1! Take Samus and check out Sector 1. I believe she will find some help there._ Father Brain Explained. "Yes, sir." The B.O.X. unit said.

A little while later…

"So, Samus. I didn't expect you to be housing a baby." B.O.X. unit said. "Well, technically, I'm not. It's an infant Metroid, and it's latched on to my stomach." Samus explained. "Oh. Well, I heard you were on the B.S.L., battled some X parasites there. That was where another B.O.X. unit was guarding. He was Unit #5." Unit #1 said. "Yeah." Samus said. "What happened to him?" "He died protecting the B.S.L." Samus explained. "Oh. Hey, at least he died a hero." Unit #1 said. "Yeah, #1." Samus said unhappily. "You can call me Boxy." Boxy said.

Chapter 3

Introductions

After a while, Boxy led Samus to the small elevater to Sector 1. "Samus, because of the Metroid latched to your stomach, you get floating abilities. Try using the Space Jump." Adam explained. "Okay. Whoa!" Samus cried out. She was able to jump multiple times, and she would float gently down to the ground when she was done. She jumped up to the door to Sector 1. She pried the doors open, and walked in. "So, Samus. What now?" Boxy asked. "Well, Adam, we need to know what creatures are here." Samus said. "Well, it looks like this sector is the ecosystem of SR388. So it probably has creatures from there, too." Adam explained.

Soon, the infant started getting hungry. So it unlatched itself from Samus, and took off after a horntoad. "Hey, where are you going?" Samus called. Boxy and Samus followed the infant Metroid to a clearing, where it was eating greedily. But there was three Space Pirates watching it. Then, Samus whistled and the infant came. The Pirates turned, and one walked over to a key pad and put in a code. A door opened and they gestured Samus to follow them.

"We have been waiting, Commander." A red one said. "Commander? Why'd you call me commander?" Samus asked. "Mother Brain said that because you killed all of the other Space Pirate Commanders, that once we found you, you would be our new Commander." The red one explained. "Do you have names?" Samus asked. "Yes, my name is _. His name is _, and that one's name is _." The Red one said. "I'm just gonna call you Bob, Joe, and Harry." Samus said. "Yes. I believe our names are that translated into your language." Bob explained. "Oh. Sweet! My suit has been downgraded a bit, so I need some new weapons." Samus explained. "Yeah, we have some weapons laid out in that tent over there. You! Come here!" Bob said. A Space Pirate with sleek silver armor walked up. "Yeah?" "Take Commander Samus to the weapons lodge." Bob said.

"Hi. My name is Siad. It's pronounced 'side'." Siad explained. "Okay General Siad. What are these weapons?" Samus asked. "Well, this two barreled blaster is called the Polar Blaster." Siad explained. Samus absorbed it into her suit, and she got a new beam. _Polar Beam acquired. When facing heat-based enemies, the beam will shoot Polar Shards. When facing cold-based enemies, it will shoot fire blasts. Can be charged. Fire blast fully charged is a normal beam blast. Can be switched between the Polar shards and Fire blast manually or automatically. Warning! Ice Beam data deleted._ "That's the Hazard Shield." Siad explained.

 _Hazard shield acquired. When needed, it will expand out-ward to a full size Phazite armor. Can deflect most attacks. Defense Level raised 10%. Warning! Spazer Beam data deleted._ "That's the Photon Suit." Siad explained.

 _Photon Suit acquired. It is a mimic of the Varia Suit, so it will protect you from extreme heat and cold. Energy Drainage level decreased by 10%._

"One question: What's Phazite?" Samus asked. "Phazite is a mixture of ores, one of which is Phazon." Siad explained. "I thought that all Phazon was destroyed when Phaaze was wiped out?" Samus asked. "It just lost its radiation. That's all." Siad explained. "So, it must be super durable, than." Samus noted.

"Well, Samus. We have a situation in Sector 2. It's a plant problem. Someone or something is making plants over grow and choke up the sector. Plus, I'm getting signs of life in a certain room." Adam said in the briefing. "So we have to figure out the problem?" Samus asked. "Yeah, pretty much." Adam said. "Hmm. Maybe the Polar Beam _will_ come in handy." Samus said.

When they got to Sector 2, they discovered that the damge was _far_ worse than they thought. "Whoa! I thought it was just a lot of vines growing up the walls!" Samus cried out in alarm. Samus, Siad, and Boxy were making their way through the tunnels, with Samus using her Fire blast mode from the Polar Beam to burn her way through the vines, Siad was using her metal claws to slice the vines, and Boxy was using her plasma beam to blast through the leftover vines.

After a lot of singing, slicing, and blasting vines, they finally made it to a big room. "Something's wrong. There's even _more_ vines and other plants in here!" Samus observed. Then, in the middle of the room, sat a Chozo item statue, though its eyes were glowing. Chozo item statues' eyes aren't supposed to glow. It then stood up, and started shooting blasts of plasma at them. "Jump over the blasts that are aimed at your feet, and duck under the blasts that are aimed at your head!" Samus explained.

Samus had dealt with one of these at the B.S.L. She found that it was choking up the Main Auxiliary that powered the rest of the station. She had to duck out of the way of the statue's plasma blasts, or she would be knocked into the hostile, carnivorous plants waiting for their next meal on the bottom of the floor.

 _Hmm. It happened in a room exactly like this one._ Samus thought. After she shot the statue in the face a lot, Samus found out something. "Shoot at the weak spot in its head!" Samus explained. "You mean its brain?" Siad asked. 'Yeah, that'll do the most damage." Samus explained. So Boxy shot the statue in the brain with her Level 5 Plasma Beam, which completely destroyed the statue.

Chapter 4

Meltdown

When Samus shot the hatch to the next room, she got a surprise. "Madilane Bergman?" Samus asked. "Samus? Samus Aran? It's you!" Madilane cried out. There was a Galactic Soldier with a worn-out freeze gun. "It's been fun keeping you company, ma'am, but I'd rather hang out with Princess here." The soldier said. "Anthony Houston?" Samus asked. She walked over to him and socked him good. "That's for leaving me! That's for forgetting that I work alone! THAT'S FOR-" Samus was about to sock him one last time when-"Okay! Okay, I get the point! You missed me!" Anthony smiled.

When Samus was done explaining what happened, Adam butted in. "Sargent Anthony. This is Commander Malkovich. Stand ready." Adam said. "Yes sir! Question, sir!" "What is it?" "Aren't you supposed to be dead, Adam Malkovich?" Anthony asked. "Riiiight. About that. My mind was uploaded into a computer and I'm now Commander Samus's computer." Adam explained. "Commander? Commander of who?" Anthony asked. "I'm commander of the entire Space Pirate army." Samus explained. "Since when were you going to have a kid?" Anthony asked. "It's an infant Metroid. It thinks that I'm its mother." Samus explained. "Riiiight." Anthony said. "Samus, we're getting a strange alarm from Sector 3. Something about a Main Boiler meltdown?" Adam explained. "Oh, no. That's bad. Very, very, _very_ bad. If we don't fix this, the whole station will meltdown." Boxy explained.

When Samus and friends got to the elevator, Samus explained what they had to do. "It's most likely that it's going to be burning hot in there, so Madilane, unless you have a Varia Suit, your most likely going to burn up and die." Samus explained. 'When we were stuck in there, I managed to build a Suit out of the spare parts lying all over the floor." Madilane explained. She pressed a button on her lab coat sleeve.

Her lab coat started changing, with a weird metal coming out of these slots. Her suit was Black and yellow, with a blue visor. "Impressive. Nice arm cannon. What beams do you have?" Samus asked.

"I have all the basic beams, along with a few custom ones. The basic ones are the Power, Wave, Plasma, Ice, and Charge beams. The custom beams are the Metroid beam, the Omega beam, the Polar beam, and the Void beam. There are also the basic missiles with some custom missiles, too. The basic missiles are Missiles, Super Missiles, Ice Missiles, and the Diffusion Missiles. The custom missiles are the Zero missiles, the Omega Missiles, the Ice Shard missiles, and the Beacon Missiles." Madilane explained. "Hey, how come everyone got new toys but me?" Antony asked. "Don't worry. I brought along a few extra weapons." Siad explained.

When everyone was done, they went inside. The first thing they noticed was the heat. They hurried along, being guided by Boxy. Samus was the first one inside the Boiler Room, when the door slammed shut and locked Samus in. "Go! Find out the problem!" Boxy yelled. When Samus got to the boiler controls, she saw a scientist messing with the computer. She shot it, when it turned into a Core X Type B! She battled it, and when she beat it, she got the wide beam. She fixed the Boiler Controls, and went outside.

"Good job, Samus. You made it with 10 seconds left." Adam explained. "THERE WAS A FREAKING TIMELIMIT?!" Samus yelled. "Well, yeah. It's a meltdown. What do you expect?" Adam asked. "Princess, what was in there?" Anthony asked. "Well, there was a Core X type B in there, but it looked like one of the scientists working here." Samus explained. "I wondered what happened to all of the people who worked here." Boxy said.

"If there's X here, than we need to find out who is still in charge of them. My first guess is the SA-X, but that wouldn't make much sense." Samus explained. Samus was getting a message from a mysterious person. "Samus-help us-Sector 4- Message end." The message ended. "Hmm. That sounded a lot like Ridly. Let's investigate." Samus said.

Chapter 5

Louis's Own Quest

When Samus and friends got to the elevator to Sector 4, Adam explained something. "Samus, I'm pin-pointing where the message came from. It looks like it came from the Water Level Control Room." Adam Explained. "Well, I guess we should check it out." Anthony said. "I want Boxy to stay here and set up base. Madilane should stay with Boxy and help with the tech. Anthony, Siad and I will go check out the room." Samus explained. "But-" Boxy said. "I don't want you malfunctioning from the water." Samus explained. "Good point." Boxy sighed.

When Samus, Anthony, and Siad were about half-way through, Samus remembered something. "Hold on. I'll be right back. Stay there and wait." Samus said. Samus walked away from the group, and took her helmet off and pulled out a cell phone. She called Louis, and he actually picked up. "Hello? Louis speaking." Louis said. "Louis, it's Samus. Do you have a Teleporter?" Samus asked. "Yeah, why?" Louis asked "Set coordinates to 1-903-3573-2847." Samus explained. "1-903-3573-2847. Ok. Who do you want me to bring?" Louis asked.

"First, put the base on lock down. Then, grab a pistol, a machine gun, and Mrs. O'Leary. You'll teleport to this room with a giant tube with a giant brain. He's very friendly, so if you want, have a conversation with him. He's very lonely, so keep him occupied. We'll be there in a few minutes." Samus explained. "K. See you there. Bye." Louis said. He then grabbed everything he needed and had to face his fear.

"It's okay, Louis. Everything's going to be fine. It's just a creature. It's just a harmless, small, creature that GREW 10 TIMES IT'S NORMAL HEIGHT!" Louis screamed. He started freaking out and ran into the wall. "Ow. Time to go!" He said and ran to his room. When he got there, he dove under his bed. "What would Olimar do. What would Olimar-" Louis then heard a crash and some booms. "Oh, poop. Ok, Louis. Time to do this." Louis said in a terrified voice.

As Louis left the room to go to the teleporter, he got a call on his phone. "Hello? Louis speaking." Louis said. "Louis? This is Samus. How come you're not here yet?" Samus asked. "Well, Mrs. O'Leary grew 10 times its normal height." Louis explained. "Well, either hurry up and solve the problem, or leave for here-" Samus was about to say at the station when Louis showed up. "Holy crud! Mrs. O'Leary _did_ grow 10 times her normal height!" Samus cried out in alarm. "I think we're friends now!" Louis explained. "Uh, Princess? How come his head is shaped like a rock?" Anthony asked. "I honestly don't know. I think it's because he's a misunderstood genius or something." Samus said. "Or something." Anthony agreed.

So Ridley explained what happened. "I think Olimar was somewhere in Sector 5 or 6." explained Ridley. "I guess we should check it out." Samus explained.

Chapter 6

The Hunt for Olimar

"Okay. We're going to have to split up into two groups. I would prefer to _not_ go in Sector 5, because it's the place where animals that live in really cold climates live." Samus explained. "Boxy, Siad and I can go there and look for Olimar." Ridley said. "Samus, Anthony and I will go to Sector 6, because we have lights for exploring the dark rooms in Sector 6." Louis explained.

When Ridley, Siad, and Boxy got to Sector 5, they had to take the Maintenance Entrance because the normal entrance was blocked. When they got into the actual Sector, the first thing they noticed was the freezing cold. "Whoa! Even for a dragon who's _used_ to the cold would get a little chilly here!" Ridley exclaimed. "To be honest, I don't know why Olimar would come here." Ridley explained.

"Well, there is a data room here, but it's secured by Level 3 hatches. He would have to either be _super_ good with computers, or he would have to break the door open with something." Boxy explained. "Well, he could hack even the most secure tech he's so good with computers." Ridley explained.

"Samus! I think I found something!" Louis called. "Coming! What is it?" Samus asked. "I found some footprints. They're the same size and shape of my boots, and they're heading that way." Louis explained Louis, while pointing towards a locked gate. "Hmm. Good job, Louis. See if you can deactivate the lock and open the gate." Samus said. "Okay." Louis said. He walked over to the computer and set to work. _Hmm. If I wanted to manually deactivate the gate, I would have to blast the gate with a Wave Beam. But, I don't have one. But, I can deactivate it through the computer._ Louis thought.

A little while later, Louis finished with the computer. "Okay! I'm done!" Louis called. "Samus? Anthony? Where'd you guys go?" Louis called. _Maybe they already went in._ Louis thought. So he walked in. When he shot the hatch with his blaster, nothing happened. "Huh? How come the door didn't open?" Louis asked. He walked over and had to pry open the doors. When he opened the hatch, it was pitch dark behind the hatch.

As Louis walked to the other side of the room, he tripped over a metal object. "Ouch! Ouchie ouchie ouchie! What was that?" Louis cried out in pain. When he walked-no, _limped-_ to where he tripped, Samus's helmet came into the circle of light surrounding Louis! "Huh. That's weird." Louis noted. He picked up the helmet and took his helmet off and put Samus's helmet on. "AAHHHHHHHH!" Adam screamed. "Shut up! Samus is gone! It's Louis!" Louis explained. "Oh. What happened?" Adam asked. "I don't know. All I know is that I hacked the gate leading here, and this is where I ended up." Louis explained. "Well. Since you made the mistake of putting me on, I'm going to have to change your suit." Adam explained. "Yeeesss! Suit upgrade!" Louis yelled. Louis plugged in a thumb drive with all of the suit designs into the helmet. "Do you know what you're doing?" Adam asked. "No, but this seems logical." Louis said. "I don't know." Adam sighed. "Too late! It's already working." Louis said.

Louis's helmet had a weird antenna coming out of the top, and then it stopped. A bubble appeared and it lit up. Then, the material that his suit was made of started hardening, and his Pirate blaster transformed into an epic arm cannon. "Now how do I-" BAM! "Oh! Never mind!" Louis called. His boots started hardening, too. He jumped, and he jumped higher than he normally would. "Yeah! Now I don't feel so scared anymore with some new armor!" Louis sighed.

Chapter 7

Escape!

As Louis and Adam started exploring, Adam explained stuff. "Louis, the area you're in now is called Restricted Space. To be honest, we really shouldn't be here." Adam explained. "Well, we are already in here, so we should keep going. The footsteps are heading this way." Louis said. When they got to a certain part, they found that there were some new foot prints surrounding the original tracks. Then, the tracks were being dragged to a glass tube.

"Hmm. What's this?" Louis asked while walking up to the computer. He pressed a few buttons, and a light lit up inside the tube with Olimar inside unconscious! "Olimar! Olimar, wake up!" Louis called. He knocked on the glass and Olimar regained consciousness. "Ah! Who-" Olimar cried out in alarm. Louis took his helmet off, and put it back on and activated the com link through the two helmets. "Shhh! Who knows what is in the other tubes. They may be even conscious!" Louis explained. "Louis, what happened to the suit?" Olimar asked.

"Long story short, I got a suit upgrade. Now, come on!" Louis said. Louis pressed some more buttons, and drained the weird liquid from the tube. "What happened?" Louis asked. "All, I remember is, the Space Pirates came, and they made a mess of things, and I ended up here." Olimar explained. "Where's Samus, Anthony, and Siad?" Louis asked. "I don't know. Who's Anthony and Siad?" Olimar asked. "Anthony is a Galactic Federation soldier, and Siad is an Elite Pirate." Louis explained.

As they were walking, they noticed a new door and decided to go through it. "I'm getting some signs of life, so it could be them." Louis explained. "But what if it's not?" Olimar asked. "I guess we'll have to find out, won't we?" Louis asked. "I suppose…" Olimar sighed. "Hello? Is anyone home?" Louis called. No reply. "Hmm. There's some glass tubes like the one you were in, Olimar!" Louis exclaimed.

As they were walked in, and they checked out some of the creatures inside of them. "Whoa! Olimar! What _is_ this thing?" Louis asked. "I don't know, Louis. Seriously, why would someone put a bunch of unconscious creatures in glass tubes?" Olimar asked. "I don't know, but doesn't this egg remind you of something?" Louis asked. "Well, yeah. It kinda looks like a Metroid." Olimar said. "Yeah." Louis agreed.

When they were done checking out the room, they found a Level 5 hatch, which is the most durable hatch there is. "Hmm. I'm going to have to hack the door until we find the Level 5 Security Controls." Louis explained. When they got through, they found a room with a bunch of tubes with Metroids inside! "ALERT! ALERT! INTRUDER DISARMING METROID CONTAMENT CELLS! SELF DESTRUCT IN 10 MINUTES!" a siren rang out. "Oh no! We need to get out of here fast!" Louis screamed.

When they went back the way they came in, the hatch slammed shut in front of them! Just then, they saw the SA-X being attacked by a bunch of Metroids! "We should help it." Louis said. "But it's the SA-X!" Olimar exclaimed. "Remember the first class we took in school? How we learned that we should help anyone, even if they were bad guys?" Louis asked. "Oh, alright. Do you have any weapons?" Olimar sighed.

Chapter 8: Explanations

"Well, you sssee, I wassss looking for ssssome DNA cellssss. I needed them becausssse I had to check up on a creature in my arsssssenal." The SA-X explained. "Do you by chance know where Samus is?" Olimar asked. "Well, not exactly, no. How come you're here?" The SA-X asked. "Well, we kinda stumbled upon this place." Louis said after looking at Olimar. "What'ssss with the new ssssuit?" The SA-X asked.

"Well, I found Samus's helmet, and I uploaded a suit I designed, and it started changing." Louis explained. "How come you don't have one?" The SA-X asked. "Well, you see, I was kind of stuck in a glass tube." Olimar sighed. "Oh. Well, who did it, I wonder…" The SA-X started pacing. "Do you need you suit repaired?" Olimar asked. "Hmm… No. I don't think sssssso." The SA-X hissed.

"We should better find Samus and the others. "Louis said. "Ssssay didn't three otherssss went to Ssssssector 5?" The SA-X asked. "Yeah, Louis! Wait, where's Sector 5?" Olimar asked. "Hmm… Good question. How 'bout it, Adam?" Louis asked. "Let me check. Hmm… Aha! Found it. I'm uploading the coordinates to your navigation systems, Louis." Adam explained. "Hey, Louis! Doessss that thing have Morph Ball mode?" The SA-X asked.

"I don't know. What's Morph Ball?" Louis asked. "It'ssss a sssspecial device that allowsss the ussser to be able to acsssessss narrow passsssagesssss." The SA-X explained. "What do I have to do?" "Well, jussst curl up into a ball. Like thisss." The SA-X said while showing Louis. "Like this?" he asked. "Yesss! It'sssss perfect!" The SA-X exclaimed. "Uh, Olimar?" "Yes?" "We have a situation." Louis said. "What's wrong?" Olimar asked. "I can't get out. SA-X? Is there some sort of manual deactivation or something?" Louis asked. "I'm not exactly sssssure. How many buttonssssss are there?" The SA-X asked. "There aren't any." Louis said. The Morph Ball started moving. "Engh..Ennnngh! Dang it! Couldn't the Chozo have at _least_ added some sort of manual deactivation? Now I know how Samus felt during the first time she used Morphball." Louis sighed.

Chapter 9: Morph Ball Trap

"Hey, Siad! Come check this out!" Ridly called. "Coming! What is it?" Siad asked. It's a footprint!" Ridly said "Well, yeah! Thanks for pointing the obvious! I can see that it's a footprint, but who does it belong to?" She asked. "Hmmm…It looks like it came from a Space Pirate. Could it be…" Ridly thought aloud.

"Could it be what?" "Nothing. I was just thinking. Let's follow them." Ridly said. "RIDLEY!" Olimar yelled. "Olimar? Is that-eep!" Ridley cried out in alarm. Right as he turned around, the SA-X stuck it's arm cannon in Ridley's face. "Olimar? Why is this…this… _thing_ here?" Ridley spat. "Back off, dude. I need to talk with Ridley." Olimar told the SA-X. "Fine. But one wrong move, and I'll gladly annihilate him." The SA-X snarled.

"Ridley! What is _wrong_ with you?" Olimar asked. "He destroyed my race. My family. _**My home**_ " Ridley said. He flinched as he thought back to the first time he saw him. "My family. I never actually got to know them." Ridley said. He slumped to the floor. "Alright. I'll go have a chat with him." Olimar said. But right before he finished, Ridley was curled up in a ball and sobbing.

"OW! What wasss that for?" the SA-X asked. "Dude! Ridley is the last of his species! And _you're_ the one who put him there!" Olimar said angrily. "That's my roommate, you idiot! He's freaking _sobbing_!" Olimar explained. "Oh. Thissss wasssss that one planet, the one full of thosssse dragonsssss? Isssss it at leassssst ssssstill there?" it asked. _**"NO! YOU BLEW IT UP!"**_ Olimar screamed. "Oh." And with that, the SA-X deactivated it's suit.

"W-what do y-you want?" Ridley choked out. "Ssssee thissss sssscar? That'sssss from when Ssssamus sssshot me with the Plassssma Beam. Sssssee thisssss one? That'ssss from when Dark Sssssamus zapped me." The SA-X explained. Ridley sat up. "W-what is this supposed to mean?" Ridley asked. "I ssssshouldn't have made you like thissss. You're the lasssst of your sssspeciesssss? Well, you could sssssay that I'm the only of my ssssspeciesssss." The SA-X said. "Hey, now we know how it feels. We should think up a name for you." Ridley said. "Alright." The SA-X said.

"Hey Ridley!" Louis said. "Where are you?" He asked. "I'm down here." Ridley looked down, and burst into laughter. "Stop laughing! I'm stuck." Louis said. "Where's Samus? She would know how to deactivate this…this… _thing_." Louis said. "Wait, she isn't with you? If she's not with you, I don't know where she is." Ridley said.

Chapter 10: Emotional Jell-o?!

A little while later, Ridley was working in the lab. He walked past a table while whistling, A beaker filled with a weird pink substance started jiggling. "What the-" He said. He whistled a cheery tune. It started sloshing around in the beaker.

"SA-X! Dude, come check this out!" Ridley called. "What isss it? I wassss in the middle of ssssomething." The SA-X hissed angrily. The substance bubbled. "What isss that?" he asked. "I don't know. But check this out." Ridley said. He whistled the same tune he was whistling before. The stuff sloshed around again.

"OLIMAR! COME HERE!" Ridley and the SA-X yelled. " _What?!_ " Olimar cried out. "Check this stuff out." Ridley said. He whistled the tune again. It sloshed around. "What use is that? That has like, zero use." Olimar said. "But it's amazing!" "It's useless. We don't need it." Olimar said. Ridley and Olimar started bickering. The stuff started bubbling again. "Uh, guyssss?" The SA-X said. No reply. "Olimar!" The SA-X screeched. " _ **WHAT?!**_ " Olimar yelled. "Look!" he said while pointing.

"Ha! I've done it!" Louis said. He finally managed to get out of Morph Ball. Just then, Olimar, Ridley, and the SA-X came tearing around the corner. "What's wrong guys?" Louis asked. "RUN!" Olimar shouted. Just then, Louis saw the tidal wave of pink sludge. "What _is_ that stuff?" Louis asked Ridley. "Emotional Jell-o!" Ridley said. "What's wrong with that?" " It also dances!" Ridley said frantically. "Quick! To the kitchen!" Olimar yelled.

When they got there, they locked the door. "What'sssss Jell-o weak againssssst?" the SA-X asked. "Water! But this is Emotional Jell-o!" Olimar exclaimed. Ridley thought back. "It likes music." Ridley muttered. Then it clicked. "Music! It loves music! We need a boombox." Ridly said. "I have one." Louis said. "What is _wrong_ with you? Ah well, it's just one of those lucky moments." Olimar sighed.

After they had set up everything set up, they opened the door. They had the boombox at full blast, and the jell-o shrunk down. "Did you just see what I just saw?" Ridley asked. "I think ssso." The SA-X hissed. "Riiiight. What now?" Olimar asked. "Uh, I guess we return the slime." Ridley said while scratching his head.

Chapter 11: The Desolation of Ridley?


End file.
